


Venus in Greens

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Superior Foes of Spider-Man
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemFeb 2015 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> i am in loooove with your beetle edits. i was wondering if for femslash febuary you could write a team up of janice lincoln and another female villain? ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus in Greens

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Listen I…” Janice leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and took a slow breath in and out. This whole thing was blowing her mind a little bit.

It had all started with a formal letter on a custom letter head in the mail, and then there was an armed escort into the building; the well hidden, heavily secured building. Now she was sitting at a war table, a genuine war table, with holo-tech raised graphics that had no doubt been ripped of from Stark schematics.

This whole place was like a rogue’s wet dream, and Janice wasn’t just saying that because of the expendable henchmen either.

Ophelia was a Venus in greens. She was as glorious as she was gorgeous. She was dangerous, and powerful, and beautiful all at once and she only had eyes for Janice.

Janice swallowed, and tucked back a lock of black hair. “This is… a lot, you know. The resources you guys have are… overwhelming.”

Ophelia lifted an eyebrow, sitting back in her own chair a little. She had one leg crossed over the other, and her dark green boots were quite clearly on display. “If you’re wary I’d be more than happy to hire you on as a lawyer.” She suggested, though it was clear in her tone that that wasn’t what she wanted.

Janice’s heart flopped over in her chest at the prospect. Oh god, the money she could earn. No, though. If she was going to be hired on by Hydra, she wanted to roll on the front lines with the big dogs. “I’m not wary. It’s just that… I’ve been working with idiots for so long. This is… this is big!”

She felt so silly. She was at a loss for words, and it wasn’t just the awesome promotion from spider-man villain to super villain she was getting here. Ophelia had her fully flustered.

“Well, the resources Hydra have to offer won’t be the only perks.” Ophelia promised her. She reached out, sliding a hand up one of Janice’s thighs. Even her nails were painted green.

Janice was definitely going to like working here.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
